


Better Late

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Time, Outdoor Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Krissy out for a birthday dinner six months late, the tone of the evening shifts as they sit in the grass watching the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon on tumblr who asked for some sexy/fluffy winchambers. It's loosely edited and somewhat quickly written, please pardon any mistakes, hope you enjoy.

Krissy looked herself over in the full-length mirror. She put up the tough front of  _I don't give a fuck_  but everyone had their moments of insecurity. Really she just wished it hadn't had to happen on the night of her birthday dinner. It was six months late, but she was giving Sam and Dean an A for effort anyway. Okay, more like B plus, whatever.

Instead of her usual clothing she'd decided to dress up a bit for the occasion. And no, Josephine, it was _not_ because of Dean. He was way too old. Hence all the old man cracks. Well, he was a really badass hunter and he was also a really cool guy. But still, way out of her age range. Definitely wouldn't want to get involved with a teen. Even if she was _eigh_ teen.

Her outfit consisted of a brown camisole under a low-cut wide-necked black t shirt paired with a loose caramel colored skirt that went down to her knees. It wasn't anything really fancy, just the best of her school clothes, but it was definitely a change from flannel and roughed up blue jeans. Combined with the black knee high boots and the army green suede jacket and she was ready for the night. All that was left was to put her hair in a messy bun, tied just a bit above her neck. Her silver necklace sat over her sternum and reminded her of how far she'd come.

A knock at the door drew her out of her room and to the stairs, where Aidan was standing with Dean in the doorway. They both turned to look at her and while she'd expected Aidan to react, she hadn't really thought Dean would. But suddenly the older, worldly, sexy and absolutely larger than life badass was just _gazing_ at her. Her snark kicked in as a natural defense. “If it looks that good you should take a picture.”

Aidan laughed and Dean blushed and coughed, obviously a little embarrassed to have been caught eying up a girl so much younger. He waved bye to Aidan, who gave him a mock salute, followed up by a quick hug to Josephine before the two of them were out the door. The moment she saw the Impala she knew something was up. “Where's Sam?”

Dean shrugged, a little too casually and practiced, and opened the driver's side door. “Said he wanted to hang back, didn't give a reason.” He looked at her as she opened the passenger door. “That's okay, right? You don't have t—“

“Dean, shut up and buy me some food.” He laughed and nodded, folding himself into the car as she did the same.

It was a little tense in the confines of the leather seats and old music, something sitting in the air that she couldn't quite name. Dean's voice rumbled like the engine of the car, a low purr in the warmth of the vehicle. “You look good. Uh, nice. You look... yeah.”

Krissy laughed, both from nerves and because it was funny to see Dean flustered. It only then occurred to her that he was still wearing what he usually wore. Some well-worn t shirt and a flannel over jeans and boots. “Not feeling under dressed, are you?”

He smirked and gave a quick shake of his head. “Not if you're not feeling over dressed for diner food and my baby's hood.”

They shared a smile and looked away quickly, Krissy watching the familiar city pass by through different windows with classic rock as the backdrop.

——

The food was actually really good. Most days she didn't eat much more than what was still in the pantry or what could be bought cheap at the local supermarket. The burger in her hands was perfect, though. She wasn't sure if had to do with what was used to season it or if she really just hadn't eaten something decent in that long. Either way, it was difficult not to moan around every bite.

When she did, Dean would shift next to her, sliding just a bit further away on the hood of the car. She wasn't really naïve, she knew what was happening and she definitely knew she should stop. But there was something intoxicating about being able to affect Dean this way. Krissy wasn't what anyone would call experienced. Hell, most would probably label her as just barely having lost her virginity. Dean, though, he knew what he was doing. Hunters were on the road all year round and it wasn't exactly a life where you went home to see the wife. If she was even still around. The Winchesters had grown up in it, Dean probably started life picking up guns and moved on to picking up women just as easily.

While, logically, nothing could happen between them, it didn't mean she wasn't going to push as far as she could. Dean finished his burger around the time she'd finished her fries, savoring the meal a bit more than she had. The night sky above them was filled with far more stars than she usually saw, Dean having taken her to the outskirts of town for their little getaway. It was dangerous to think it was somehow special. As she'd reminded herself, Dean had been with countless women and even if he seemed to be reacting in a favorable way, he probably still didn't _want_ to think of her like that.

Suddenly he stood up and grabbed her by the wrists. Dean's hands were so large hers seemed to disappear completely under them. He pulled gently, trying not to hurt her on accident, and jerked his head over to the crest of the hill they were parked beside. “C'mon.”

She hopped off the warm metal of the car and felt the chilly night air flying right up under her skirt. A shiver coursed through her as Dean all but dragged her up the grassy hillside. There was dew clinging to the ground and her boots and it made her feel colder just thinking about sitting on it. Luckily, Dean seemed to have the same thought and took off his over shirt. Her stare lingered for a moment, watching his arms and shoulders move as they smoothed out the makeshift blanket. She smiled gratefully and sat down, tucking her legs beneath herself and drawing her jacket closed.

“Cold?” Dean was settling in on the ground about six inches away.

“A little.” She shrugged and shivered again, wondering if maybe there was a blanket in the Impala that she could bundle up in.

Dean moved to sit closer to her, hands clasped together to keep his fingers from getting too cold. She leaned against him and smiled a little too widely when he put his arm around her. This close she could smell whatever detergent he used and the soap from a shower he'd probably taken at least an hour before coming to get her. She shifted closer, her thigh pressed right against his. The night was warming up, or maybe Dean just put out that much heat, either way she wasn't shivering anymore.

After a couple minutes of just watching the sky she turned back to look at Dean, his face upturned in an almost awe-struck stare at the stars and moon. When he turned to look back it hit her just how close they were, the heat between them, not all of it literal. He licked his lips and she pushed forward, pressing their mouths together softly. Dean made a sound in the back of his throat, almost pained, and grabbed her, drawing her to sit in his lap. Her thighs parted, sitting on either side of his as his tongue snaked out to flick at her lips.

She opened her mouth and let him lead, focusing more on the way his hands were brushing up under her skirt, groping her ass. Neither of them said they shouldn't be doing this, that they should reconsider and get Krissy home. That was a given. It was also a given that neither of them really seemed to fucking care.

One of Dean's hands came around to her front, knuckles brushing across cotton to tease her. She broke the kiss and smiled when Dean tried to follow. “Y'know, I'm not cold anymore.”

He grinned wide and angled his head to kiss and nip at her neck. His hand slipped into her panties, his thumb seeming to know exactly where to press and rub. She scrabbled at his shoulders, clawing his skin beneath his shirt. He was warm and solid, the hand that wasn't currently making her wriggle and moan rubbing over her back slowly. The familiar pressure was building, heat pooling and making her toes curl in her boots. Dean didn't let up, didn't tease her like she thought he would, just kept going and going until Krissy thought for sure she was putting holes in his shirt with her nails. She tensed up and cried out, hips moving against his hand until it was too much and she had to stop, had to shove his hand away.

Her breathing was ragged, her face pressed against his shoulder. He held her, warm hands feeling like fire as a brisk wind passed over them. Dean kissed her hair and pulled her close as she curled into him. She turned her head enough that he'd be able to hear when she spoke. “Do you have a condom?”

She could see him smile a little bashfully out of the corner her over eye. “Yeah. Want to go back to the car?”

Krissy sat up a bit straighter, grinding down against the hard line of Dean's cock pushing into his fly. He was definitely bigger than Aidan. “If I was really that concerned, I wouldn't have let you rub my clit out here in the open. Besides,” she made a show of looking around, “I don't see anyone here but you and me.”

Dean smirked and reached into his pocket for his wallet. “And you're not cold?”

She kissed him and mustered all of the confidence she could. “I'm warm where it counts.”

The smile melted from Dean's face and turned into something dark. Something that made him look at her like he was going to take her apart completely and maybe, if she was lucky, put her back together in a different order. It was dangerous and she loved it. When his hands dipped between them to open his belt and unzip his jeans she scooted back enough to watch, having to hold her skirt back so it wouldn't obstruct.

His fingers were efficient, years of practice and determination making quick work of those small obstacles. He pulled his cock out from the slit in his boxers and Krissy gaped, one of her hands drifting forward to touch.

Dean hissed and her eyes snapped to his. “Don't worry, your fingers are just a little chilly.”

She rubbed around the head slowly, palming and massaging it. “Sorry.”

He took her hand away and kissed her roughly, growling against her lips. They parted just far enough to speak. “No you're not.”

The condom was torn open, Dean easily slipping it on. For a moment he looked like he was going to ask her if she was sure. She grabbed him and pushed her panties to the side before lining him up, cutting off anything he might say. He'd felt big in her hand, but he was bigger going in. His hands dug into her hips, steady pressure letting her know that he wanted to just push and take but was restraining. When she was finally pressed flush to him, his cock as deep as it would go she shuddered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

His wrapped around her in kind and she started moving, circling her hips at first in slow grinds that were teasing both of them. He was hitting something inside her that felt fucking incredible and when she actually started a thrusting rhythm she felt like she was going to come all over again. None of the toys she had compared, they weren't as thick, weren't warm. They weren't Dean.

Breathy little grunts and moans were hot against her ear, making her almost feel off balance. He pulled her down onto him, needing to keep himself inside just as much as she wanted him to stay. It probably wasn't more than a few minutes total, but time seemed to move slower as they moved together, motions getting smoother and faster with every press of lips and hands. His thumb brushed her clit again, just a fleeting little touch over and over that made her score more tracks into his back. When she came the second time, she pushed down and clenched around him, breath caught in her chest until she could let it out to groan and chant Dean's name.

The muscles of his jaw ticked, teeth grinding as he held on and waited for her to relax into the aftershocks. She moaned and smiled to him, kissing him a little sloppily. Then she pulled off, smirking at his questioning look before laying down in the grass.

“Come on.” She held one hand out toward him and spread her legs wide.

He moaned and ran his teeth over his bottom lip, surging after her. The second slide in was much easier than the first, her body pliant and used to the stretch. His pace wasn't as slow as hers had been to start and she was proud she'd been able to work him up so much. His fingers gripped her thighs almost painfully and she was pretty sure he was leaving a hickey on her collarbone, but she really didn't give a damn.

Dean's motions were jerky and rough, jarring her entire body and she couldn't help but feel like there was something primal in him that was surfacing after being buried for God only knew how long. He pulled her into every snap of his hips, rhythm falling apart until he yanked her into him and groaned and growled like something they'd be hunting. Her fingers carded through his hair as he rested on top of her, having at least enough presence of mind not to completely crush her.

When his breathing evened out he pulled away, straightening her panties before taking the condom off and throwing it into the grass a few feet away.

“Classy.” She sat up and felt slick all the way to her ass.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, tucking himself away before grabbing his discarded flannel. “Shut up.”

He helped her up and they walked back to the car quietly. She threw away what was left of their food and they made their way back to her house. Maybe the drive should have been awkward or tense, but with her leaning against him and one of his hands on her thigh, she couldn't help feeling a bit more complete than she had been at the start of the night.


End file.
